(1) Field of the Invention
This invention involves novel compositions of matter derived from fatty acid amides and esters which are found to be useful as extreme pressure lubricants and additives.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The embargo on the importation of sperm whale oil and its products into the United States has spurred intensive search for satisfactory substitutes. Especially required are extreme pressure lubricants and antiwear and extreme pressure additives. An obvious substitute for sperm oil would be a closely similar synthetic composition of esterified fatty alcohols and acids. Such compositions have been shown to be technically feasible, but are of dubious economics because of the involved process required (T. Perlstein et al., J. Am. Oil Chemists' Soc. 51: 335-339 (1974)). Many N-substituted amides of fatty acids or fatty esters containing one or more thiirane groups are good extreme pressure lubricants and effective antiwear and extreme pressure additives for paraffin or diester base lubricants (F. C. Magne, et al., J. Am. Oil Chemists' Soc. 51: 93-100 (1974), and ibid., 52: 494-497 (1975); U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,644). However, satisfactory stabilization of the thiirane ring to prevent polymerization at the high temperatures reached in some lubrication systems has not been solved. Various sulfurized fat- and fatty acid-derived materials have been investigated as replacements for sulfurized sperm oil (H. E. Kenny, et al., Lubrication Engineering, pp. 394-397, August 1974; W. E. Parker, et al., J. Am. Oil Chemists' Soc. 52: 124A (1975); C. L. Hermann and J. J. Glade, J. Am. Oil Chemists' Soc. 51:88-92 (1974). Many of the materials have utility in some of the areas served by sperm oil, but to date no single material has been found which can replace sperm oil or its sulfurized modification in all their varied uses, and the search is continuing for suitable replacements.